1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable mobile wrist communicator according to the preamble of the patent claim 1. Mobile communicator here means also wireless telephones on the whole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,613 presents a watch and a radio telephone mounting on a wrist strap. In the prior art solution a watch and a mobile radio communicator are located in a foldable unit, which can be attached to or disconnected from a wrist strap. The foldable unit is opened out so that the topmost part of the foldable unit pivots out to the left and the middle part to the right as seen from the left hand while the bottom part remains in its initial position. That is to say the foldable unit pivots out tangent to the wrist strap i.e. perpendicular to the arm line. When unfolded the unit functions as a radio telephone which has a microphone on one end and an earphone on the other end of the opened unit.
However, the prior art solution has its disadvantages. Whole electronics has been planned to be inserted in one wrist strappable unit. In this way the unit becomes large and heavy, which makes the usage of the unit on the wrist strap quite inconvenient. Especially the power unit solutions of the mobile communicators still today are of the size and weight class, which are very difficult to fit together with the unit in question. One notable disadvantage is also that because the current supply is fixed when the current supply runs low, the watch and the mobile communicator are out of order till the current supply has been charged again.
The radio mobile communicator of the prior art opens out to a very inconvenient position when it is used on the wrist. When the longitudinal direction is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the arm talking to the phone and other usage of the radio telephone is difficult because irrespective of whether the opened out mobile communicator is located inside or outside of the wrist the user must always hold his hand in an unnatural position as he speaks to the phone. In addition, when the watch and the radio telephone are combined it is impossible to use and carry them separately only one at a time.